


What Are You Putting In The Pumpkin Today?

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Translated Works [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, PWP, Post-Hogwarts, Pumpkins, Scorbus, Silly, Smut, kind of, or almost pwp, pumpkin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: What will you choose this evening: head or a head? Or maybe more heads?And, yes, itisa word-play.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Translated Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/933672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	What Are You Putting In The Pumpkin Today?

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy**
> 
> A little sidenote: I decided not to translate the name of their pet snake – which is Popiołek (poh-pioh-wek) – but it would roughly translate to "a small ash" (he's black and red, though, but Al does have a good reasoning behind this name). Not that that's important.
> 
> Also, I changed the original's first person POV to third person POV here.

"–especially Teddy, he's crazy about Halloween, so if we went to the Burrow with this– Al, what are you doing?"

Among tons of pumpkin guts, about ten hollowed-out pumpkins, packages of mint sprinkles scattered all over the sofa and Popiołek bulged considerably in half, only a living scarecrow would frighten Scorpius more.

Unless it was Al.

"Ew, we haven't dug all the pulp out, Scor, this stuff is crawling into my hair! Brr" Al shudders. And Scorpius must admit, it is quite an awful shudder.

He blinks while his brain tries to process what this whole situation actually means.

"You know, I could bet on my head that if you put black leather on and went out into the city like this, I would have to scare crowds of thirsty and unfulfilled away from you. Imagine how many people would suddenly come to realise that pumpkin sex can become an actual part of their own lives..."

Oh. Albus has stopped in his efforts to put his face in place with the holes they had cut out earlier.

"Say what kind of sex?"

Scorpius is really glad that in this moment Al's eyes can see only the inside of the empty pumpkin and not his face. He would not expect this topic to warm up that part of his body so much...

"You know, a penis, a hole in a pumpkin, said penis inside the pumpkin, rhythmic movements of the hips."

"Merlin," Albus groans, and suddenly Scorpius is possessed with cheerfulness. "Why did I _have_ to ask? I'll never un-imagine it, Scor! All my future Halloweens just got buried under musty leaves, childish joy fell dead under the bowels of pumpkin shells!"

Scorpius pats Albus' pumpkin in an uplifting manner. "Don't worry, lion, it's just one holiday. Be glad that I haven't mentioned anything of this kind about any of the rest yet."

"Ssscooor!"

Scorpius giggles, dodging Al's arms, at this point clumsy but clearly sharing the vengeance hissing in his voice.

"Come here! Come here, you little imp! Mr Pumpkin wants to give you a Halloween treat!"

"No– hahah!" Scorpius struggles with breathlessness and with Al's hands taking his freedom away, all the while trying to protect his own skull from colliding with Al's pumpkin head.

"Your _head_, you say?" Al pants, doing too well with keeping Scorpius captive.

Scorpius won't lie, he has reduced his efforts not _solely_ because of the awareness of poor prospects for victory in this fight.

He's hot again. Damn it! Is his mind simply more perverted than that of a normal person, or do Albus' words really hide... a treat?

Surprise forces breath out of Scorpius' lungs when one of Al's hands gives up participation in the fight and dives between his thighs.

"Okay, then, we'll fulfil your secret fantasy today, love."

"What–?" Scorpius laughs as he has now understood Albus' idea of the _treat_. "You're joking, right?"

Al doesn't laugh with Scorpius, but Scorpius sees a smile hidden just behind the laughing mouth of Albus' pumpkin as the other man kneels in front of him, running his hands over Scorpius' thighs.

"Of course not, _this_ is not a trick at all..."

Albus pulls Scorpius' pants down, slowly, almost ceremoniously. Scorpius is already naked under them, all ready for Al.

Just how Al likes it.

"...or is it..." Albus murmurs mistily, massaging Scorpius' quickly hardening member.

_Oh-oh._

"Should I be afraid... Mr Pumpkin?"

Al gives a soft snort. Scorpius is sure in Al's imagination he's shaking his head at him; but hey! It's not _Scorpius_ who came up with that nickname!

"Only if you want to."

Albus shuffles closer to him, pulling Scorpius' foreskin back slowly. He puffs on the exposed head and Scorpius shudders at the gentle brushes of Albus' breath, resting his hands on Albus' shoulders. The collar of Albus' t-shirt is moist from the pumpkin guts. Meh.

Al closes his mouth around the sensitive head and sucks, and Scorpius' eyebrows shot up because the sensation of a pumpkin rubbing against his thighs, balls and pubic mound sends him into a small shock.

The pumpkin is a bit cold. Especially compared to the heat of these parts of his body.

He could have sworn this is the strangest thing they've ever done so far.

"Merlin, I can't, you look too funny with this pumpkin on."

Whenever Scorpius thinks he's getting close to the edge and already start to feel this tingling in his dick, he looks down and meets Al's eyes watching him from behind the pumpkin eye holes.

This is simply too funny.

"You sayin'?" Oh, the way Albus' teeth just brushed against Scorpius' cockhead...

If Scorpius had room in his mind for anything but the desperation to come, he would probably think that he's been overdoing lately with the frequency of his shudders.

And then Albus' hands squeeze his arsecheeks and spread them – _wide_ – exposing his hole until he can feel that familiar burning sensation.

A pleasant shiver warms Scorpius' slightly sweaty body. Oh, Al knows so well the positions that make him feel sexy...

"Come on, my beautiful, fill this thirsty throat with your sweet come..."

Moments later, Albus' tongue is back to the wild caress of his glans as he wraps his soft lips around it and– _ohhh..._

Scorpius wasn't expecting that he would ever experience pumpkin heaven like _that_.

Much better.

"Ah, ah..." He gasp, not restraining the quiet mewls when he grants Al's wish, shooting hot load in his mouth, fucking it with his spasming cock.

"Mmm, delicious. The best Halloween treat I've ever had," Albus sighs happily, regaining his breath. Lost while he was swallowing.

Scorpius loves the way Al swallows his come. The way his throat works exaggeratedly to force any last drop out of him.

He shakes his head, collapsing onto Al's lap.

"Take off this pumpkin already, I miss your handsome face, lion..."

Albus smiles like Cheshire Cat when Scorpius finally gets rid of his orange helmet.

"You know, ultimately, I'm not mad at you for traumatizing me. From now on, I will associate Halloween so much more interestingly."

"Me too, but..." Scorpius rubs the tip of Al's nose with his finger, "you have something here."

He could devour these faces Albus makes in such situations.

However, he opts for a less hardcore option and simply plants a hot kiss on Albus' lips.

"So, you liked your treat?"

"Yes." Scorpius grins at Al like a fool.

"By the way: I don't think I could possibly look – and especially, feel – better with a pumpkin on my head rather than in my original costume idea. So, forgive but I'm sticking to my plan."

"Vampires are always trendy, eh?" Scorpius gathers a clod of pumpkin guts dripping from Albus' hair. And then licks it off his finger shamelessly.

"Of course they are! Besides, only you in the whole world know the hidden meaning behind this costume." Albus winks at him playfully.

And that's how Scorpius' thoughts instantly form the image of the freshest lovebites Al has left on his body a few evenings ago: a memory spilling into a smile on his face.

"It makes sense that I chose to be a sweet marshmallow this year," Scorpius suddenly realizes.

"Sweet marshmallow? I wouldn't say blood matches this description."

"...What blo– It's marmalade!"

Albus giggles, as if he knew better what Scorpius' marshmallow will be covered with. "Sure. Still waters run deep, huh?"

"What do you have in mind, Al, honestly..."

"Says the guy who brought me into more than half of the weird things we do in bed."

Scorpius crosses his hands over his chest.

"Touché."

**Author's Note:**

> The original ("Co w dynię włożysz dziś?") was written and posted on Halloween, but even though Halloween is over, I wanted to share this with broader audience because I rather like how it came out. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
